


Natsume's first night

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wedding Night, natori is a gentle husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: yaoi, nudity, anal and oral sex, pwp.Rating: +18.Couple: Natori x Natsume.Summary: It got to great at night. The night when i will give my body entirely to you, dear husband. Natori x Natsume, yaoi with lemom.





	Natsume's first night

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume is 18, already graduated from high school. He has just married Natori and this is their wedding night. Natsume is a virgin.

Narrator P.O.V.

"After a party for a few people, a long and tiring trip, so the finally of the thing.

The three shikis plus Madara were directed to maintain a certain distance and respect the couple's privacy . Obviously ,the quartet pretended to agree. And among themselves, they combined to take turns in spying the intimacy of the newlyweds. You know the yokai. They do not resist good gossip.

The chosen city was pleasant. It was late summer. But ,the place was in the mountains to the north of the country and it was not so hot.

The hotel was made up of very nice chalets. They had living room, bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen.

Our couple arrived. They had dined during the trip, so ,there was no need for a meal. If the hunger hit, there were some snacks in the bag.

Our couple hurried to empty their suitcases as soon as possible. They were thirsting for intimacy. After that, they went bathe. First, Natsume. Then,Natori.

.................................................. ...........

Natsume was sitting on the bed waiting for his husband. He was wearing a lightweight kimono and underwear. The boy looked at the pile on the bedside table: many condoms and lubricant. Natsume felt a chill in his belly. It's his first time, his first night. He really hoped Natori was sincere about saying he would be nice.

.................................................. 

Natori got out of the shower. He wore a kimono and underwear just like Natsume. For him, he would come out naked from the bathroom. But, you know, he's going to take somebody's virginity. He has to take it easy.

.................................................. 

Natori sat on the bed beside Natsume.

He pulled his husband close.

"Finally, my love.I'll have you in my arms.Are you ready? Lights off or on?"

"I'm ready, Shuuichi. Lights on, i want to see your body."

Natori laughed.

Natsume pulled him into a kiss.

They deepened the kiss until the air was gone.

Pause to breathe.

And the kisses continued until they started to feel warm.

Then Natori undressed Natsume.

Natsume undressed Natori.

They stood for a few minutes contemplating the other's nakedness.

Not that they've ever seen each other without clothes. But for the first time, they got naked together with the intention of loving each other.

Natori thought Natsume was graceful and adorable with that delicate body.

Natsume thought Natori was sensual and hot with that handsome body.

Natori laid Natsume on the bed and began to kiss him. From the neck to the navel.

Then, Natori positioned himself to make the 69 with Takashi.

The two of them sucked each other very willingly. Until both of them cummed in the partner's mouth.

Natori sat up and pulled Natsume into his lap. And began to caress the young man's head.

"Taka-chan, by what position do you want to start, my dear?"

"Ah, Shuuichi, anyone i can see your face, and please be kind, my beloved."

"All right, dear.Please ,lie on your back with your legs wide open. I will prepare you. I will be kind, ipromise."

Natsume lay on his back and spread his legs as wide as he can.

Natori got the lubricant and a condom. Before beginning the preparation, he put a condom on his penis.

So ,here we go.

Natori massaged Natsume's buttocks a bit to relax the boy. Then, he munched his fingers generously with lube.

Natori was shoving finger-to-finger carefully into Natsume. Letting the boy become accustomed to the intrusion, until he has thrust 3 fingers.

Natori only stopped when Natsume said he was ready. He threw a lot of lubricant into the condom.

Then, very slowly, he was penetrating the young husband. Skimming very lightly. Natsume felt a little uneasy at first, but was getting used to the intrusion.

The youngest said: "Go ahead, my love. Go with everything."

Natori smiled.

And he began to beat.

The initial discomfort was turning into pleasure for Natsume. The beatings in his prostate made him feel good.

Natsume interlaced his legs in his husband's body.

Natori hugged Natsume and began to beat with more and more force.

"Shuuichi, more, more, please. It makes me enjoy."

Natori felt even more confident and beat even harder.

The young man's tight hole made a strain on his penis that was maddening. Natori could not stand it any longer.

"Takashi-kun, i'll cum."

"Me too. "

"Takashi-kun, i loooooove you !!" Natori screamed.

"Me too, Shuuichi !!" Natsume screamed.

The two parted to get some air.

Their hearts beat faster.

.................................................. ...........

In the second round, Natsume was left in spoon position.

.................................................. .....................

In the third round, Natsume was on doggie style . And Natori spoke indecent things in the boy's ear, making him blush and even more excited.

.............................................

In the fourth round, Natsume stood on Natori's lap, facing him. Natsume took the opportunity to bite his husband's neck. And he returned the gesture with all the pleasure of the world. "

After the fourth round, Natsume asked to stop. He was tired.

They lay side by side facing each other.

"Did you like, my love ?" Asked Natori.

"Yes. You were great, Shuuichi.

"You were wonderful too, my beautiful one. The way the bed is wet, it proves how much pleasure you enjoyed." smiled Natori.

Natsume blushed and would not respond. But, the fact was that he loved his first time. He loved being in the arms of his husband. He loved to receive all that attention. Because Shuuichi belongs to him now. And him belongs to Shuuichi.

Natori put out the lights. He and Natsume exchanged soft caresses until sleep came. And they slept in spoon position. Resting for the next day would be busy with a good tour, for sure.

.................................................

Not far from there, Madara told the details of the lovebirds 's first night for the 3 shikis. And the four of them laughed. It was quite a gossip. You know how yokais are gossipers. "

Endnote : Do you like it ?


End file.
